


Going Ghost

by void_plant



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Danny Phantom AU, Gen, Ghosts, Rated for swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/void_plant/pseuds/void_plant
Summary: Connor and Zoe have ghost DNA no thanks to their father. But it isn't until an accident that turns the siblings' worlds upside down. They'll need the help of their friends to save the town from the onslaught of ghost invading town. The only problems are their dad is their worst enemy and Connor isn't to keen on being a hero.





	1. In Which a Teen Boy Half-Dies

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is Danny Phantom au. It's a combination of both the plot of the show and the musical

Connor didn't mean to get into this mess. It was just his parent's lab they kept in the basement. He never questioned it. Every rich pair of scientists who had stoner kids had to have labs in their basements _right_?  
  
So what he was a little bit high and really curious about what the hell his parents were working on down here?  
  
Said lab was littered with unfinished equipment, blueprints littered with notes, and pieces of old experiments.  
  
In the chaos of it all was a large piece of equipment. It matched drawings of several of the scattered blueprints. Connor remembered this. His parents were obsessed with this. He swore his parents spent more time working on the damn portal than spend time with him and Zoe. _It wasn't like he cared anyway_. They gave up on this thing right?  
  
His parents said it was a ghost portal. Sounds kind of ridiculous now that Connor was thinking about it. It didn't work, right? It couldn't hurt to look inside. Why would it matter?.  
  
The portal was big. Who would need a portal to talk to ghosts? His parents, apparently.  
  
Lost in thought about his parent’s job he wandered into the portal, his hand grazed a control panel inside, a bright green light engulfing him.  
  
Searing hot pain ripped through Connor. He was screaming. Was he screaming? He felt like he was screaming.  
  
_Someone had to have heard him?_ Was anyone home? Mom? Larry? Zoe? Anyone? Tears streamed down his face, a feeling the pain ripping through him hadn't dulled out.  
  
God, he's never felt this before, the pain he felt was no match for anything he had felt before. After this pain was gone, Connor felt different, but he wasn’t sure how. He shrugged it off, chalking it up to some sickness, and went upstairs.  
  
Everything felt normal... Normal enough. Connor usually just felt like shit but this time no. No, this time was certainly something different.  
  
It wasn’t until the next day that Connor noticed that there was something wrong with him. He noticed that he didn’t have much of a pulse. He was worried but decided to not bring it up in case he got in trouble for being in the lab.  
  
Morning hit like an 18-wheeler truck full force. He had school today, didn't he? His mom would barge in any second now. In his groggy state, he didn't notice that he floating a foot above his bed. _Yes, Connor Murphy was floating a foot above his bed still wrapped in his comforter._  
  
A good 10 minutes had passed before he noticed. This awareness caused him to fall, of course, accompanied by a scream.  
  
“Could...you maybe I don't know not wake up the whole damn house Connor?”, Zoe called out. So they were home?  
  
Connor ignored Zoe’s comment and started to get ready for the day. He got dressed and got his bag ready before walking- no, floating downstairs. He noticed this before he got to the landing and fixed it before going to the kitchen.  
  
“Could you move any slower we have to go Connor?”  
  
“How about you shut the fuck up Zo?”, he retorted snarkily. Zoe had rolled her eyes and turned away from him.  
  
“Fine I'm leaving without you!”, and with that, his sister headed out of the door.  
  
Their mother came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, Connor had resisted the urge to recoil from the sudden contact. “I heard you scream Honey. Are you okay?”  
  
“Fine mom. Just fucking peachy” _‘It's not like I almost died yesterday.’_ He thought to himself.  
  
Connor brushed her hand off of him and went for the door. Taking a deep breath he began to walk to school. He could already tell today was going to be a shitty day.


	2. In Which said Half-Dead Teen has a Shit Day

As he walked down the hall, Connor tried to avoid everyone else; trying to make it as normal as possible. And it was working, until someone walked up to him.  
  
“Hey Connor!”, Of course it had to be Jared. He braced himself for this morning’s offensive remark. He stood staring, Connor thought he must have looked pretty damn lame to be honest. “Loving the new hair length! Very school shooter chic.” _There it was._  
  
“Yeah, very funny Kleinman.” He said as he walked towards the library to finish up homework. When he got there, he was surprised to see that someone else was there too. Evan Hansen. Kleinman’s little sidekick. He noticed that Evan was printing something out, and at first he assumed that it was something for class. But then he noticed that Zoe was mentioned in it. A lot. And he got angry. But he wasn’t sure how Evan ended up on the ground, everything happened so quickly. All he knew was that his powers had done this. He let Evan go, only for him to run out, leaving his paper in the printer.  
  
He didn't care what Evan did at that point. _Shit, what if he told Kleinman?_ Kleinman would do something. He didn't even understand what was happening to him. He paused. Should he turn back? Would Evan _of all people_ call him a freak?  
  
He thought about it for a while, then decided to leave school a little early that day. He didn’t want to actually hurt anyone, He didn’t mean to hurt Evan. And he definitely didn’t want to be ostracized anymore than he already was.   
  
As he was leaving, Connor heard someone come up behind him. _This day just keeps getting better, doesn’t it?_ He sighed and turned around, now face to face with Jared. “What do you want Kleinman?”   
  
“I just wanted to know about what you did to Evan earlier. He told me that you pushed him or something this morning. But he seemed pretty freaked out.”  
  
“And why do you want to know? I have places to be Kleinman.”  
  
“You seem...off today. Just want to make sure that you won’t shoot up the school or anything.”  
  
“I’m fine. Nothing happened in the library, I swear. He’s probably just exaggerating. Now, can you let me go?”  
  
“Not until you tell me about what happened.” Jared said, blocking Connor’s way. Connor could feel himself getting angry again. He tried to get away before anything happened, but it was already too late. He felt something burst in him, and before he knew it, he was practically pushing Jared out of the way with what looked like nothing. He hoped that people hadn’t noticed, but they did. After that, he ran out and started walking away from the school, leaving the car for Zoe to use.  
  
He was right. Today, even if he was there for the shortest amount of time, was shit. He could go for a smoke or...He stopped mid thought.  
  
A shiver ran through him... he's never felt that before. _What the fuck?_ A wisp of air flee out of his mouth. Almost like when you can see your breathe during the winter. But this was more visible.   
  
Screams could be heard... coming from the school building? What the hell was happening? He didn't have time for this; he just wanted to go home.  



End file.
